


【司卡兹司】无尽

by LindsayLian



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Relationships: Kaaz | Cars/Shishiou Tsukasa, 卡兹/狮子王司
Kudos: 4





	【司卡兹司】无尽

时间对卡兹来说是微不足道，却一直贯穿他的整个生命的一种物质。

战胜太阳的过程一度使他绝望。命运给他的仇敌“运”的支持，给他的是“命”的绝望。然而当时间流逝，命运给他的仇敌留下“命”的终点，给他的是“运”的延续。

没有人可以战胜时间。但是时间始终是一种物质，是一种他可以利用的东西。

卡兹卧于银河的一百年间，尚不如他在屠尽族人前等待桑塔纳的出生时间长。一开始他惊讶于人类的成长速度，竟然在短短几十年间就使用载具在地球和宇宙间来往。其中有一台载具发现了他，并带回来舱内，使他很快就窃取了足够的空气。随后他打开舱门将穿着标有“Speedwagon”字样厚重服装的人类抛去银河，切断了通讯线路，霸占了这艘，他称为“船”的载具。他自然认得那个名字，那个他在那场战斗中听到过的名字。

他掠夺每一艘“船”，每一艘都比上一艘更为精密，直到那个机构似乎暂缓了和宇宙交流的计划。其他不同的地方（国家）也开始往宇宙发送“船”，船身上是他们的国旗，里面的人类讲着不同的话，带着植物的种子，家畜和其它的一些动物。卡兹只是学习，搜刮，然后丢弃。

“船”的失联在某一段时间内对人类来说还不算什么少见的事。人类会归咎于自身能力和宇宙的差距，卡兹深知这一点。

直到搜刮来的金属和碳类基本满足了他在长时间内的需求，他才停止了掠夺。人类开始往宇宙发射更多的东西，比如他会捡到一颗能反复唱着同一首歌的小球，他觉得有趣，顺手又给丢回了小球的轨道。此时距离他离开地球的那一天，仅仅过了31年。

卡兹定居在了月球。他在人类称作“月陆”的地方安了家，摆设和在洞穴里的“家”差不多。每天白昼，太阳会朝他袭来，再被他身下的土地反射去地球。也许地球上的某个无云的地方会出现他的像，但也会太过巨大，即使是曾经见过他的人类，也不会认得出来这是那个卡兹在太阳下的投影。

当人类想要探索月球时，他会让自己陷入短暂的沉睡，和那些结晶岩石融为一体。唯独在一天，仍然是穿着“Speedwagon”服装的人发现了他融于山脉间的生物痕迹。

“卡、卡兹！”

来者将石头中的男人唤醒，男人在闪耀的太阳下对着来者使出了他同自己的流法一同修习的波纹。

通讯器还没有把那个名字发回地球，就被一股力量切断了电源，接着和这个人一起化成了石头。

卡兹把手臂撑在这个化为石头的人类的肩膀上，看向太阳的眼睛闪闪发光。

“命运，果然是站在我这边的。”

————————————————————

应该说“是时候复仇了”吗？

他仍然陷入了难以自拔的悔恨和对时间的愤怒之中。时间逐渐杀死他的仇人，和仇人的后人。时间也杀死了他的某些意志。说到底，卡兹是否有必要回到地球？他如意战胜了阳光，是否还有别的需要他奋斗的东西？步入二十一世纪后，那种失落无可奈何地把他缠绕得越来越紧。

卡兹把那座人类化成的石像带回了家，用从“船”里搜刮到的仪器和工具对这石像进行了检测。

他还未进化时，强力的波纹对他身体的伤害，可以用“熔化”来形容。和ACDC的“热的流法”有相似之处，只是他的流法是利用生理上的特点几万年间进行刻苦的修习，且很难达到牵一发而动全身的高度。而波纹却是战士们意外获得的大自然的馈赠，依靠天赋和其他生命体的配合，也拥有必须消耗大量空气才能使用的致命弱点。

他进化之后，自然地获得了“波纹”的能力，同时还拥有了所有生物的能力，但他所操纵的事实上是从未问世的一种“波纹”。如果波纹一族还有传承，导师会告诉他的学生，你们的波纹展现出的能力是你心中所想所见所希望，用自然的能力投射到现实中。这个原理和夜之一族修习不同的流法的原理异曲同工。就像把自由寄托于风，和把对太阳的向往寄托于焰色的两位伙伴所修习的两种流法一样。卡兹要把光据为己有，用利用光让人类尝尝他们使卡兹所遭受的那些静默。无人得知，他的这种希望中是否会有人类凭借静默而获得进化的期许。

这大概不能叫做复仇，是一种试验，是回敬，是探索生命的极限。问题只在于，他想做什么，他能做什么，他还能做什么。

人类每一次探索宇宙，都会往宇宙丢弃“船”的零件，那些零件往往比“船”本身还要巨大。卡兹用那些已经失去效用的金属废料，和月球上的一些石头，做了一个“陨石”出来。月球上的结晶质火成岩呈多孔状，正好成为一个完美的容器。卡兹先探查了那座人类石像上的残留波纹，再计算出了将一个人石化所需要的波纹的量，最后花了数十个昼夜，将5000年份的，能将地球上的人类石化的波纹，封存到了容器里。他另外还做了十数个核桃大小的金属器，也封存了尽量多容量的波纹在里头。

完成后第一天，卡兹将“陨石”容器送去了地球。次日，卡兹看到了这个时代的人类最后一艘“船”。接下来每隔300年，他会将一个金属器送去地球，防止仍然苏醒的人类破坏他的计划。做完这一切后，他再次陷入了沉睡。

当卡兹收到地球上自己的波纹产生异动时，他醒来了。先前从“船”中找来并改造的光能计时器告诉他距离他陷入沉睡那时过了3700年。卡兹无法否认，也无法不因此燃起斗志：人类进化了。他自然能够追踪自己的波纹，于是顺着那条看不见的线，将一个线索递给那个进化的人类。

人类没有让他等太久。他因想要好好“款待”远道而来的强者，而想方设法把家里的摆设更换得如他夜之一族的传统一样，表达他的敬意。土地的振动是他家的门铃，告诉他有来者到，让他出门迎接。

“船”停稳，两位客人穿着简陋的防护服试探地走下来，直到特制的鞋子抓住了土地，两人才安心地放开抓住门梯的手。

客人跟随卡兹发出的呼唤，来到他的洞穴。依照卡兹的指示，在这个宜居的封闭空间里脱下了防护服和头盔。在卡兹关于生命和时间的陈述中变了脸色。

卡兹仰天大笑，看着面前和他几乎等高的人类一脸戒备和恼怒，他的眉头皱成了可惜的弧度。

“真漂亮的纹路啊。”

可惜只有他的生命是无尽的。


End file.
